dreamscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep to Dream (Quest)
Sleep to Dream is the first quest the player can start, used as an introduction to the Dreamscape at the Training Camp. Requirements There are no requirements for this quest. This quest will automatically be started at the Training Camp. Walkthrough Arvo welcomes you from your "Awakening" to the Training Camp. He's eager to have a new recruit, and immediately asks you how much memory you have of the Dreamscape. More experienced players can opt to say that they know their way around, allowing them to skip the beginning of the tutorial. Newer players learn that The Dreamscape is woven out of the lost memories and dreams of a distant plane, and that when those from the "Distance" as they call it "fall asleep forever," they travel to The Dreamscape. Arvo asks you to go over to Alicia and learn the basics of the three types of combat - Physical, Ranged, and Magic. Alicia is more than happy to train you, handing you three weapons that correspond to each combat type and summoning three monsters for you to defeat. After defeating a Lesser Griften, a Rattling Skeleton, and an Enchanted Kobold, she will congratulate you on your newfound skills and send you off to Killian. By talking to Killian, you awake him from his meditative state. Even though he's not happy about it, he aggrees to teach you his mystical arts regardless. He tasks you to find a bag of Magic Dust, a slab of Ironbark, and an Enchanted Knife. Once you've found all three from around the room, he asks you to use his Brewster 2000 to transmute the Magic Dust into a Weak Whispling using Alchemy. Then, he asks you Unleash the whispling's true potential by using your Whispering skill. Finally, he has you carve a Blank Ironbark Slab using the Enchanted Knife, and has you use your Carving skill to attune it with the Weak Whispling you unlocked to create a Blank Spirit Totem. He allows you to keep it, and commends you on your craftsmanship. Once your tasks with Killian are finished, he directs you to Carter down at the Handcraft Corner. Carter tells you to craft a Leather Rucksack, which requires 4 Leathers that need to be tanned from Cowhides, which drop from the local cows. He also gives you a Needle and Thread. Once the rucksack is complete, he shows you how to use it and it grants an addition 4 inventory slots. He hastily throws you over to Jean so he can get back to his diligent handywork. Jean, by the south border of the Training Camp, is more than happy to teach you the tricks of his trades - Hunting and Fishing. Jean gives you a bow and some arrows to hunt a Pheasant with, and a net to catch Glimmerfish with. Once you've hunted the bird and caught a fish, he will congratulate you and pass you along to Arvo once more. Back at the center of camp, Arvo gives you a pat on the back for completing your training course. However, he makes sure that you know this is only the beginning of your adventure. He hands you a map of The Dreamscape, which he says is constantly evolving and expanding, and points you in three different directions: the lights of late night bazaars and the scent of spices of Arabi to your East, the mystical court filled with adventurers and late night parties called Eastonville to your West, and a small village with trouble brewing to the South, Helmstock. Granting you a small reward for your work, he tells you to make your next adventure worthwhile. Rewards The following are rewards for completing Sleep to Dream: - 1 Quest Point - Any items made during the quest - 5000 Experience in one skill of your choice: Physical Combat, Ranged Combat, Magic Combat, Alchemy, Handcraft, Whispering, Carving, Fishing, or Hunting - 2500 Experience in one skill of your choice: Physical Combat, Ranged Combat, Magic Combat, Alchemy, Handcraft, Whispering, Carving, Fishing, or Hunting - 2000 Gold